Ima Kimiwa
by Chioni-Spero
Summary: I wonder what you're going to say when you see me now, Haruka said. She wonders what Michiru is doing and maybe, just maybe they'll see each other again. AU.


**Disclaimer: **not mine!

**A/N:** AU! The story may be confusing but remember that it's AU and even though parts of it is similar to Sailor Moon, keep in mind that it doesn't totally follow the anime. If you're confused, email me or leave a comment.

**今、君は・・・**

Violin, Chopin, a soaring melody…

Such spirit flowed through the rise and fall of the tune, breathing, speaking, singing, hypnotizing and breathtaking.

It had drawn her to the door of the music hall and kept her there frozen, holding her breath, unable to do anything but stare at the girl on the darkened stage who stood out despite the lack of lighting. The girl with hair and eyes of the depth of the ocean.

And then slowly, as if waking from a dream, the melodies quieted, came to an end and silence descended.

The spell ended, her body freed along with a sigh from her lips and there was nothing else she could do but break out into vigorous clapping. Blue-green hair swiveled, dark aquamarine eyes turned and gazed into hers in surprise. Then the corners of her delicate lips bent upwards, a smile, small and sweet, until it reached her eyes and became full-blown.

"That was nice," She said to the violinist, stepping closer.

"Thank you,"

The scent of jasmine teased her senses. Not strong, not repulsive, yet not weak enough to ignore. She liked it, wanted more. Perfect.

"I'm Tenoh Haruka, nice to meet you," she held out her hand, waiting, hoping. A small, delicate hand reached up. They touched, curling their fingers around each other, and shook.

"Michiru, Kaioh Michiru."

_

* * *

_

_Chirp, chirp…_

Hn? Morning? She must have fallen asleep while listening to the CD. She opened her eyes from the comforting darkness and was met with harsh white light from the window. Too bright. Her hand shot up in front of her eyes.

She pulled the earphones from her ears and pushed them onto the nightstand. She didn't know what had come over her last night. She hadn't touched her CDs for a long time, not since when she had made the choice to put her responsibilities before her dreams, before _her._

Mornings like this reminded her of them together, laughing, teasing, and waking up together except that she was alone now. The sky was too bright, too happy, something she was not. She had dreamt last night. It was ironic really. Everything had been up to her in the end, although not much of a choice had been presented. But it had been her choice all the same. The dreams haunted her as if punishing her for the broken promise, her betrayal.

The CDs and the single picture on the night stand were reminders, painful ones. She did not wish to forget because they brought her relieve and a bit of solace no matter how much hurt and guilt welled up at the same time. She should break everything, crash them all to pieces until nothing was recognizable. She should, but she couldn't. That would be unbearable.

_You think there's still hope?_ No, no she knew there wasn't. Now she just had to make herself feel it.

She glanced at the picture. The last one they took together. Her in a racing suit with the helmet under her arm and Michiru, her dear Michiru leaning against her with the violin on her lap. Beautiful. …Golden, shining, and bright. Too bright, like the sun outside.

Haruka looked away and headed for the shower.

* * *

"You haven't told me yet, Haruka." Michiru stroked Haruka's hair. Summer. Picnic on the hill and now they sat with her head in Michiru's lap. The fleeting touches on her face and gentle stroking in her hair felt nice. Together with the fresh summer scent and the ever-present scent of jasmine, it was pure bliss.

"Tell you what?" she asked, looking into those aquamarine eyes.

"What you want to do after school."

"What about you Michiru?"

"But I asked first, Haruka." Michiru's fingers traced her face, brushing back her hair and then velvety lips brushed across her forehead, teasing. Haruka laughed.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you."

Michiru beamed.

"I want to race," She said, "now you tell me."

"A violinist. But you knew that already."

Haruka sat up then drew Michiru into a tender kiss. "Play something for me," she whispered, leaning against Michiru's forehead with her own.

"Of course." Michiru replied.

* * *

Exhilarating speed. Cutting wind. A moment to forget everything, but only for a moment. Because dreams always end and reality always approached.

Haruka owned a car, a race car. But she did not race. She used it like any other car, going to work, getting from place to place. It was another reminder, a shadow of what she could have had.

She still liked driving, that didn't change. The speed was intoxicating, addicting, like drugs that took the edges away from raw reality. If only it would last longer.

She made a turn, tires squeaking their protest on the cement ground. For a moment, she could pretend, pretend to be only Tenoh Haruka racing, and not the soldier that she had become, heading toward headquarters to start another day of planning strategies and fighting.

She thought about Michiru.She wondered what she was doing. _Are you playing your violin now Michiru? Just like always? Have your dreams come true?_ _Unlike me?_ Unlike me…

_Sorry I can't keep our promise. Gomen._ Can you hear me? Of course you can't. Because Michiru was not here, not by her side. Because Haruka had left and turned her back. Because she was afraid to die, to not see Michiru again. Then maybe just maybe giving up her future wasn't so bad, letting go of her dream wasn't so painful, breaking a promise was ok, if, if it meant seeing those sea-blue eyes and that smile again. She slammed her foot on the pedal, faster, faster.

Living meant going to war. Protecting a princess she didn't even care about. Swearing an oath that had no meaning to her other than that it bound her to someone else, a stranger. Not Michiru, but a stranger. Maybe she should have died.

How can she face Michiru now?

She shivered, the wind was getting cold and the headquarters was just up ahead. Taking her foot off the pedal, slowing down, back to reality and the waiting princess.

Michiru, if you knew, will you ever forgive me?

* * *

The airport was filled with people. Loud, noisy, nonsensical conversations. It didn't bother them.

"I'm sorry Haruka," Michiru smiled apologetically.

"Go chase your dream, Michiru, I'll do the same. I'll come and find you someday when we're both great and famous. Then, will you play for me again?" She hugged Michiru tightly, whispering into her ear.

"Always, my Haruka." she buried her head in Haruka's shoulder, "Then you'll have to take me driving to the ocean like always."

"Yes,"

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Come find me, Haruka." Then a kiss, a goodbye, and they had gone their separate ways, a promise of the future between them.

* * *

The moon was bright. A playful breeze swam through her auburn locks. On the rooftops, she could see the city, the lights twinkling.

Haruka, no Uranus, Sailor Uranus ran, enjoying the feel of the cool air. But no time for that, there was going to be a battle tonight. She could already see the shadowed figures following her. Enemies. Her comrades had all gone in different directions. She was alone.

What would Michiru think if she saw Haruka now?

A sudden spell, Haruka dodged, and jumped off the roof. It looked like there were three people following her. A dagger flew by her face and Uranus somersaulted to avoid the bunch of flaming arrows coming her way. She rolled into a crouch and withdrew her own sword.

Then charged forward.

The first one fell easily, one stab in the gut, and a soundless scream, before the person was dead on the ground, red blood pooling. She turned away, not wanting to see the face. And had to dodge again as a blue light came her way. Haruka jumped, but immediately short daggers flew towards her. She swiped them away with her sword and landed on the ground.

Without waiting, she charged toward the second opponent, the one with the fire and arrows. She rolled to avoid a fire spell. No good, no way to get close with a sword. She sheathed it and using a tree as a shield, she began chanting her spell. Aim and release, aim and release. She was rewarded with a choked gasp and then silence. The rain of fire stopped and she stepped out carefully and was only saved from a dagger in the heart by her fast reflexes.

In a flash, she drew her sword one more time, felt the presence of someone behind her, turned and blocked the dagger aimed at her throat.

Aquamarine eyes illuminated by moonlight, sea blue hair flowing in the air, a wisp of jasmine.

_Ne Michiru, What are you doing now? Has your dream come true? If we could see each other again, I wonder what you'll say to me._

* * *

END

A/N: the title means "Now, you are..."

Comments? Flames? Criticisms?


End file.
